Tommy Oliver
Tommy Oliver is a character from the Power Rangers TV Series. He has been the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V, the Red Turbo Ranger, and the Black Dino Ranger. Background While he was a freshman in high school, Tommy Oliver and his family moved to the city of Angel Grove. After fighting Jason Lee Scott, Angel Grove's best martial artist and secretly the Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, to a tie in a martial arts competition, he earned the attention of Rita Repulsa, an evil witch who was the Power Rangers' arch-enemy. She saw potential in the young man, and decided to make him into an evil Power Ranger to take on the other Rangers. Placing Tommy under a spell to control his mind and giving him the Dragon Power Coin, Rita created the Green Ranger, who was far too strong for the Rangers to fight. However, the Rangers eventually broke Tommy out of Rita's control, with his powers intact, and he joined the Power Rangers in an attempt to make up for what he did under Rita's spell. Over the years, Tommy has taken on several different Ranger identities, and is often seen as the best Power Ranger ever due to his experience. Powers & Abilities *'Master Martial Artist: '''Tommy is an incredibly skilled martial artist, which makes him good in a fight, even while unmorphed. He is said to be skilled in Karate, Kung Fu, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido, and Wing Chun. Tommy's skill in martial arts has allowed him to perform physics-defying moves, such as repeated mid-air bicycle kicks, and spinning drill kicks. *'Invisibility: 'After bonding with the Black Dino Gem, Tommy gained the power to turn himself invisible to the naked eye at will, though he can only do it while unmorphed. Equipment *'Morphers: 'Devices that Tommy uses to access his different Ranger powers. They allow him to morph through creating a brief entrance to the Morphin' Grid, an energy field that links all forms of life, which he passes through to gain his powers. **'Power Morpher: 'Tommy's original Morpher, which allowed him to become the Green Ranger, White Ranger, and White Ninja Ranger with the Dragon, Tiger, and Falcon Power Coins respectively. **'Zeonizer: 'Tommy's Zeo Ranger Morpher, which allows him to harness the Zeo Crystal's power to become Zeo Ranger V. **'Turbo Morpher: 'By inserting the Turbo Key into the Turbo Morpher, Tommy can become the Red Turbo Ranger. **'Brachio Morpher: 'Tommy's most recent Morpher, which contains the Black Dino Gem that bonded to him. Using the Dino Gem's power, Tommy can become the Black Dino Ranger. Alternate Forms *'Green Ranger: 'Tommy's first Power Ranger form is the Green Ranger of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. After the witch Rita Repulsa decided to stop the Power Rangers by making her own evil Ranger, she brainwashed Tommy and granted him his Green Ranger powers. Like all Ranger powers, morphing into the Green Ranger grants Tommy increased strength, speed, and durability, along with new weapons and powers. **'Dragon Dagger: 'The Green Ranger's signature weapon. The Dragon Dagger is a knife capable of firing both concussive blasts of green energy, and bolts of emerald lightning at targets. It can also be played like a flute, which allows Tommy to summon and control the Dragonzord, even from outside its cockpit. **'Dragon Shield: 'The golden shield that the Green Ranger wears on his chest. It grants Tommy a power boost, making hims stronger than the other Rangers, and helps him control the Dragonzord. **'Blade Blaster: 'The Rangers' personal sidearm, which can take the form of either a sword, or a laser gun. **'Dragonzord: 'The Green Ranger's personal Zord, a giant war robot that Tommy uses to fight enemies too strong for him to fight on foot. The Dragonzord is usually asleep in the ocean, but Tommy can awaken and control it using the Dragon Dagger by playing it like a flute. The Dragonzord is incredibly powerful, able to defeat the much more advanced Tigerzord in combat. ***'Drill: 'The Dragonzord's main weapon is the drill on its tail. ***'Missiles: 'The Dragonzord has launchers in its fingertips, which can fire missiles. *'White Ranger: 'After losing his Green Ranger powers permanently, Tommy was able to regain his Ranger powers with the help of Zordon, who forged the Tiger Power Coin for him. This allowed Tommy to become the White Ranger of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, making him even stronger than before. **'Saba: 'Tommy's main weapon as the White Ranger. Saba is an enchanted shortsword that can fly, project energy beams from the eyes on its pommel, and control the Tigerzord when inserted into the controls. Saba is also sentient, and can talk to Tommy to help him in combat. **'White Shark Cycle: 'A motorcycle created from the fossilized fin of a prehistoric shark, which the White Ranger uses for transportation. **'Metallic Armor: 'A power-up mode for the White Ranger, which turns his armor a silvery-gray metallic color. In this mode, Tommy's strikes get stronger due to the metal-like consistency of his armor, and his suit can reflect light as a volatile blast. **'White Tigerzord: 'With his new powers, Tommy obtained the Tigerzord as his new Zord. The Tigerzord has two modes, its ordinary mode, which looks like a giant tiger, and Warrior Mode, where its takes on a humanoid appearance. It does most of its fighting in Warrior Mode, and Tommy can use Saba to make the Tigerzord copy his movements while in this mode for more precise combat. ***'Golden Tiger Sword: 'While in Warrior Mode, the Tigerzord uses its normal mode's tail as a sword as its main weapon. The sword can be coated with flames to boost the power of its slashes. ***'Hyperspeed: 'A function of the Tigerzord that greatly enhances its movement speed. ***'Sonic Blasts: 'Either from its mouth, or the head on its chestplate in Warrior Mode, the Tigerzord can produce power sonic blasts to blow away or disorient its foes. ***'White Tiger Thunderbolt: 'By inserting on of the orbs in the Tigerzord's cockpit into its controls, Tommy can have the Tigerzord shoot destructive fireballs from the mouth on its chestplate. ***'Mega Tigerzord: 'By combining with the Lion, Firebird, Griffon, and Dragon Thunderzords, the Tigerzord can become the Mega Tigerzord, which is used when the normal Tigerzord isn't enough to win. The Mega Tigerzord is much stronger than the ordinary Tigerzord, and it even surpasses the Thunder Megazord in power. ****'Phoenix Strike: 'The Mega Tigerzord's primary finisher. After lighting the Firebird Thunderzord on fire, the Mega Tigerzord launches it at the opponent as a projectile, blasting through them with one attack. **'White Ninja Falconzord: 'After the destruction of the Tigerzord, Tommy obtained the Ninja Falconzord from Ninjor. This Zord is essential to using the Ninja Zords, as losing control over it means losing control over the other Ninja Zords as well. ***'Energy Beams: 'The Falconzord can shoot energy beams from its beak. ***'Missiles: 'The Falconzord can fire missiles and rockets from launchers in its wings. **'White Shogunzord: 'When the Falconzord was captured by Lord Zedd, the Rangers were blackmailed into using the Shogunzords, ancient Zords that were under Zedd's control. However, they eventually broke Zedd's control over the Zords, and took them as their own. The White Shogunzord was Tommy's, which he later co-piloted with the Pink Ranger Kat. The White Shogunzord is more consistently useful than the Falconzord in combat, due to its more humanoid shape being better in close-ranged combat. ***'Tongs: 'The White Shogunzord wields a pair of dual tongs as its main weapons. *'White Ninja Ranger: 'After the destruction of the Thunderzords, the Power Rangers were forced to get new powers from Ninjor to fight the Tenga Warriors. Though they were much weaker than their original powers, the Ninja Ranger powers had their benefits, and they were enough to defeat the Tenga Warriors. As the White Ninja Ranger, Tommy can't pilot a Zord, and isn't strong enough enough to beat Zedd and Rita's monsters, but he gains an arsenal of magical abilities. **'Replacement: 'When he's about to get hit by an attack, Tommy can instantly replace himself with his uniform to dodge it. **'Flash Step: 'Allows Tommy to move at incredibly speeds in the blink of an eye, and leap long distances with ease. **'Burrowing: 'Lets Tommy disappear into the ground and emerge to take his enemy by surprise. **'Merging: 'Tommy can merge with an inanimate object, completely vanishing from sight, and emerge again for a surprise attack. **'Energy Projection: 'Fires a blast of white energy from Tommy's hands. **'Duplication: 'Creates an exact clone of Tommy, either as a distraction, or to fight alongside him. **'Smokescreen: 'Conjures a cloud of smoke to distract the opponent. **'Giant Form: 'Allows Tommy to grow to the height of a Zord, greatly increasing his physical strength. **'Mind Control: 'Lets Tommy take over his enemy's mind and control their actions. *'Zeo Ranger V: 'In order to fight the Machine Empire, Tommy and the Power Rangers used to Zeo Crystal to become the Zeo Rangers, with Tommy becoming the Red Zeo Ranger, the leader of the group. The Zeo Crystal is stated to constantly get stronger over time, meaning that Tommy grows stronger with each passing moment as he uses his Zeo Ranger powers. **'Zeo Laser Sword: 'Swords with blades that extend from the hilts, which can combine with the Zeo Laser Pistol to get stronger. **'Zeo Laser Pistol: 'A laser gun that fires blasts of red energy, which can combine with the Zeo Laser Sword to get stronger. **'Zeo Power Sword: 'Zeo Ranger V's main weapon, a longsword with a star emblazoned on the hilt. While mainly used for close combat, Tommy can fire lasers from the star on the hilt. **'Zeo Jet Cycle V: 'Tommy's main mode of transportation as Zeo Ranger V, a motorcycle capable of going up to at least sixty miles per hour. **'Defender Wheel: 'A giant wheel powered by a motor, which Tommy can launch at an opponent with enough force to take out several monsters in one shot. **'Giant Mode: 'By combining his power with the other Zeo Rangers using Trey of Triforia's staff, Zeo Ranger V can grow to the size of a Megazord, with his weapons growing as well. This greatly increases Tommy's power. **'Zeozord V: 'Zeo Ranger V's Zord, which takes the form of a phoenix. It's strong enough to easily plow through warships and tanks. **'Red Battlezord: 'A humanoid Zord designed specifically for Tommy. It's controlled completely by thought, forcing Tommy to have complete focus to control it. The Battlezord has pistons in its arms for repetitive punching attacks, and gatling laser cannons mounted on its arms. **'Super Zeozord V: 'A more powerful, humanoid version of Zeozord V made by the Super Zero Gems. It can wield a giant version of the Zeo Power Sword in combat. *'Red Turbo Ranger: 'To combat the space pirate Divatox, Zordon granted the Zeo Rangers the new Turbo powers, with Tommy becoming the Red Turbo Ranger. **'Auto Blaster: 'The Turbo Rangers' main sidearm, which has a high-powered mode for stronger shots. **'Turbo Blade: 'The Turbo Rangers' personal swords, which can have their hilts pulled back to increase their strength. **'Turbo Navigator: 'Sophisticated, hand-held computers capable of tracking many different kinds of magical or extraterrestrial life forms. It can also transform into Defender Mode, making it into a gun that scans the target before firing a long-ranged homing laser. In Defender Mode, it can be combined with the Auto Blaster to increase the power of its shots. **'Turbo Lightning Sword: 'The Red Turbo Ranger's personal weapon. It's a longsword with a hand guard that can release devastating blasts when fully charged. **'Turbo Cart: 'A go-kart used by the Red Turbo Ranger as transportation. It has a blaster mounted on the front for offensive purposes. **'Red Lightning Turbozord: 'The Red Turbo Ranger's personal Zord. It takes the form of a red racecar. As expected of a racecar, it can reach incredible speeds, making it useful in chases. *'Black Dino Ranger: 'After genetically bonding with the Black Dino Gem, Tommy could draw on its power to transform into the Black Dino Ranger. **'Brachio Staff: 'The Black Dino Ranger's personal weapon, a staff that can manipulate the four elements, and fire energy orbs. ***'Wave Strike: 'Fires a powerful wave of water at the opponent. ***'Wind Strike: 'Unleashes a strong gust of wind. ***'Earth Strike: 'Strikes the opponent with boulders. ***'Fire Strike: 'Shoots off a blast of fire. **'Raptor Rider: 'Sentient mechanical velociraptors that the Dino Rangers rode on for transportation. The Raptor Riders can run fast enough to scale walls, jump over buildings, and reach speeds not even a morphed Ranger can reach on their own. **'Dino ATV: 'An armored all-terrain vehicle that acts as another mode of transportation for the Black Dino Ranger. **'Super Dino Mode: 'When he needs a boost in combat, Tommy can activate Super Dino Mode, an almost-feral transformation that causes his helmet to roar and the patterns on his suit to become spiked armor. This grants Tommy a large boost in strength. **'Brachiozord: 'The Black Dino Ranger's personal Zord. It is a gigantic mechanical Brachiosaurus, which can fire lightning bolts from its mouth, and acts as a carrier for other Biozords. ***'Cephalazord: 'An auxillary Zord modelled after a Pachycephalosaurus. It fights mainly with its fists, and by using its head like a battering ram. ***'Dimetrozord: 'An auxillary Zord modelled after a Dimetrodon. It has a buzzsaw on its back that's sharp enough to defeat the Thundersaurus Megazord with one slash. ***'Stegozord: 'An auxillary Zord modelled after a Stegosaurus. It can become a water-ski vehicle for the Thundersaurus Megazord. ***'Parasaurzord: 'An auxillary Zord modelled after a Parasaurolophus. It can use its tail like a pair of scissors. ***'Ankylozord: '''An auxillary Zord modelled after an Ankylosaurus. It can use its back armor like a spiky shield, and its tail like a drill. Feats Strength * While unmorphed, Tommy stunned a robot T-Rex with a roundhouse kick. * Can lift and throw a ten-ton car while morphed. * White Ranger: The Mega Tigerzord is more powerful than the Thunder Megazord. * White Ranger: The Tigerzord can lift around 1,500 tons. * Zeo Ranger V: Can defeat Cogs, which need to be completely dismantled to beat them, in a few strikes. Speed *Can dodge bullets and laser fire while morphed. Durability * Has survived laser blasts and explosions while unmorphed. * Can survive lightning blasts while morphed. * White Ranger: The Mega Tigerzord survived a deflected Phoenix Strike. Skill * Has had five different Ranger powers over the years. * Led the Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Turbo Rangers. * Fought Jason, Angel Grove's best martial artist, to a standstill. * Created the Tyrannodrones. * White Ranger: Defeated Goldar in many duels. * White Ranger: Beat Pursehead one-on-one. * White Ranger: With the Tigerzord's ability to copy his actions, beat Nimrod when the Thunder Megazord failed. Weaknesses *Should he take too much damage, he will revert back to his normal, weaker state. *Strong blows can break through his suit's defenses and cause him harm. *Stubborn honor can sometimes lead to mistakes. *Green Ranger: Can't control the Dragonzord without the Dragon Dagger. *White Ranger: If someone steals Saba, they can use him against Tommy. *White Ranger: The Tigerzord has no backup power supply. *White Ranger: The Tigerzord isn't very agile. *Black Dino Ranger: Can't turn invisible while morphed. *Black Dino Ranger: Destroying his Dino Gem cuts him off from his powers. Trivia *Tommy has had the most Ranger identities of any Power Ranger, with five. *Tommy is the only Ranger to have been in every era of the show. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Rangers Category:North American Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Mechs Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ninja Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Shield Users Category:Clone Users Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Saban